Les extraordinaires aventures de Tommy Lapinou
by Lili76
Summary: Et si... Et si Voldemort était animagus ? Et s'il se promenait à la nuit tombée dans la forêt interdite en vue de commettre un ignoble méfait ? Et si... Et s'il faisait une mauvaise rencontre, qui pourrait changer l'avenir du monde sorcier ? Merci à Thalia Alice Potter pour cette merveilleuse idée, je lui dédie cette fiction ;) ATTENTION : Humour et second degré


**Merci à Thalia Alice Potter, qui lors d'une discussion sur la Gazette des bonbons au citron, m'a soufflé l'idée en parlant de civet.  
Mon état de fatigue faisant le reste, ce gentil délire est né.**

* * *

Tom Elvis Jedusor, Alias le Terrible Lord Voldemort, chef incontesté des Mangemorts sanguinaires, avait un secret.  
Un secret inavouable, terrible, qui lui faisait honte.  
Il essayait d'oublier, de ne jamais y penser, mais parfois, tout remontait à la surface.

Il cherchait à se débarrasser encore et toujours de l'épine qui l'avait dans le pied, ce fichu Harry Potter. Il regrettait d'avoir cru, lui le puissant mage noir, en une stupide prophétie qui avait conduit à sa déchéance et à son exil.

Qu'importe. Ses fidèles étaient présents et il retrouvait peu à peu sa force. Sans ce stupide secret, tout irait bien.

Il avait mis au point un plan audacieux pour attirer le jeune Potter à lui, et mettre fin définitivement au problème qu'il lui posait.

C'est ainsi, qu'après des semaines de préparation, il quitta son repaire pour se diriger droit sur Poudlard. Plutôt que de tenter d'entrer directement dans l'école, il se glissa dans la forêt interdite à la faveur de la nuit, se fondant dans l'obscurité.

Il n'hésita qu'un instant avant de se servir de son secret honteux. Après tout, il était seul et personne ne le verrait.  
Et puis... ça faisait si longtemps. Les sensations éblouissantes que cela provoquait en lui lui manquaient.

Il se concentra un instant puis, la transformation commença.

Car oui, lui, le grand, l'unique Lord Voldemort était un animagus non déclaré.

Personne ne le savait, pas même ses plus proches Mangemorts, les plus fidèles d'entre eux.  
Car lui, le prédateur, l'être sanguinaire devenait... un adorable lapin.  
Un lapin au pelage soyeux, noir tacheté de blanc.

Une fois transformé, ses adorable oreilles frétillèrent et se dressèrent sur sa petite tête, droites et fières. Sa queue en pompon frémit et il commença à sautiller, dandinant de l'arrière train.

L'adorable bestiole huma l'air de la nuit avant de profiter des sensations qui lui avaient tant manqué.  
Il joua un long moment, profitant de la terre sous ses pattes, des feuilles qu'il mâchouillait.

Soudain, il se figea, yeux écarquillés, sa truffe frémissant. Une odeur étrange venait de lui parvenir tandis qu'il entendait un pas lourd et une voix grave grommeler en se rapprochant de lui.

Son instinct animal avait pris le dessus sur sa volonté et il était paralysé par la peur.  
Son esprit doué de raison, enrageait, hurlant au stupide animal de bouger pour aller se cacher. Il n'arrivait même pas à reprendre forme humaine. La terreur ressentie par le stupide rongeur bloquait sa magie tout autant que sa volonté.

Ainsi, alors que les pas approchaient, promettant l'arrivée d'une créature immense, le pauvre lapin tremblait, ramassé sur lui même, de ses soyeuses oreilles maintenant repliées à sa petite queue toute douce.

Si quelqu'un était arrivé à ce moment et avait pu lire dans l'esprit du lapin, il aurait été surpris.  
Car enfermé dans le rongeur peureux, la terreur du monde sorcier hurlait et rageait, jurait et suppliait le pauvre animal de bouger son adorable postérieur poilu pour aller se dissimuler dans un fourré à proximité.

Au détour du chemin apparut enfin la source du bruit. Hagrid. Le demi-géant stupide, gardé par Dumbledore par pitié certainement.  
En attendant, sous sa forme animale, il ne pouvait pas grand chose contre le garde-chasse.

Identifier le danger avait débloqué la paralysie du pauvre animal. Aussi, bondissant maladroitement, tremblant encore de sa frayeur, le joli lapin prit la fuite comme la voix furieuse dans sa tête lui demandait de le faire.

Il entendit le géant crier : "Non pas par là".

Il n'y fit pas attention.

Bien mal lui en prit. Quelques bonds plus tard, il se sentit soudain emprisonné. Plus il se débattait, plus l'emprise sur lui se resserrait.  
L'animal paniquait, la voix en lui hurlait de rage.

Les pas lourds se rapprochèrent et Hagrid se pencha sur l'animal tremblant.  
" Je t'avais prévenu, de ne pas aller par ici... Maintenant... Et bien je suppose qu'un bon civet fera l'affaire..."

Pour Lord Voldemort, qui fut autrefois Tom Elvis Jedusor, terreur du monde sorcier, animagus non déclaré, devenant un superbe lapin noir tacheté de blanc, ce fut soudainement le trou noir.  
Les paroles d'Hagrid, garde-chasse de son état, braconnier à ses heures perdues, furent les dernières qu'il entendit.

Ainsi disparu la terrible menace qui pesait sur le monde magique. Après quelques mois, l'espoir commença à revenir dans les cœurs et les choses s'améliorèrent. Les Mangemorts choisirent de disparaître, niant leur implication dans les exactions commises.

Le changement le plus spectaculaire fut pour un orphelin nommé Harry Potter. Libéré de la prophétie qui planait sur ses jeunes épaules, il s'épanouit. Les gens oublièrent qu'il fut un héros pour ses un an.  
Son parrain Sirius fut innocenté et il put le rejoindre pour vivre avec lui Square Grimmaud.  
L'homme et l'adolescent passèrent des moments magiques à redécorer la maison lugubre et devinrent très liés.  
Entouré d'amour, le jeune Harry Potter grandit sereinement, loin de tout danger...

Bien entendu, Hagrid vanta longtemps les mérites d'un certain civet qu'il aurait dégusté, louant les talents des elfes de Poudlard qui l'avaient cuisiné.  
Il se chuchote même que Dumbledore y avait goûté et avait encouragé Hagrid à pratiquer la chasse au lapin plus souvent...

THE END !


End file.
